villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jhin
Khada Jhin, simply known as Jhin or The Virtuoso is a villanous playable character on the multiplayer online battle arena game League of Legends. Formerly a serial killer, Jhin is an highly skilled assassin with artistic flairs that works for the Ionian government to spread terror on his enemies. He is the 129th champion to be released on February 1 of 2016, and one of the most popular ranged champions of the game. He is voiced by Quinton Flynn, who also voiced Axel from Kingdom Hearts and Henry Cooldown from No More Heroes. Biography Origins Jhin's past is a complete enigma. What his motivations, past, or even his real name or face is shrouded in mystery. What is known is that he was a simple man that worked as a stagehand on theaters and opera houses on the Ionian province Zhyun. His low profile is what helped him on getting away with his work, as Jhin started killing people on the province and staging the murders as "art pieces". The murders were so gruesome that they were actually adjudicated to a monster, which they began to call The Golden Demon, as they couldn't believe a simple man would be so heinous for such horrible acts. This allowed Jhin to get away even further, as now he would not drag any attention at all. It what thanks to the efforts of Great Master Kusho, his son Shen and his star apprentice Zed that Jhin would finally got punished for his acts. The Golden Demon When a series of horrible killings on Zhyun began to terrorize the entire country, the people adjudicated it to a monster, which they called The Golden Demon. Travelers, villagers and even complete farmsteads have been found horribly slaughtered, with his corpses being staged as some kind of art piece. The Council of Zhyun used all of his resources to hunt the beast, sending complete armies, demon hunters and even Wuju Masters to stop the massacre of the demon, but it was all in vain, the bodies kept stacking and the options ending. Desperate, they begged for help to the great Ionian master Kusho. Having hearing his prayers, Kusho invented an excuse to deny any help, but it was all a plan to disguise himself as a merchant and find a connection within the murders. Along with his son and his best apprentice, they visited countless families psychologically destroyed by the murders, in hopes to find any conclusion on the pattern of destruction. It took four years for them to finally realize that a monster wasn't behind the curtains, but a human being. Knowing that they were in the eve of the Blossom Festival on Jyom Pass, Kusho took advantage to disguise himself as a renowned calligrapher, in order to blend himself with the other artists. There, they found the Golden Demon in person, a simple stagehand which they only knew as "Khada Jhin". A young Zed, heavily traumatized of years to be subjugated to investigate his horrible work, realized that someone like him should be finished for all the suffering he caused. A scared Jhin almost meets his end at the hands of the one who would be later be The Master of Shadows, but at his surprise and Zed's disdain, is ultimately saved by Kusho, who spared the killer of death and suggested to be taken to Tuula prison instead. Shen disagreed, but finally accepted his father's judgement. Zed on the other hand, couldn't understand his emotionless mercy as someone as horrible as Jhin, and began to grow resentment on his master. "The Capture of the Golden Demon" would become the last great act on the career on Kusho, being performed on theaters and immortalized on epic poems. Jhin's performance would be remembered on the collective consciousness of the people on Ionia, as the most horrible men to ever set foot on Earth. Weapon of Terror Even after being imprisoned in Tuula for many years, Jhin revealed almost nothing of himself, with his real name still remaining in mystery. The monks of Tuula noted that he was highly skilled on many arts, which included smithing, poetry, dance, theater etc. This lead him to be re-called as 'The Virtuoso' (prodigy, virtuous), however, despite many efforts, they were not able to cure him of his natural sadism and love on slaughter. Many years passed since Jhin performed his last bloody act, and even so, the nation didn't become any better. Noxian invasions lead Ionia to fall into political instability. Fed up of ninjas and Wuju masters, the pacific nation of Ionian was thirsty of bloodshed, looking for something more effective. That's were a cabal withing the council conspired to free Jhin on secret, giving him a new purpose, new weaponry, and unlimited founds only for himself, to act on his most greatest passion despite many arts: terror. Personality Jhin is the embodiment of vanity. His high charisma and charm on artist flairs is highly overshadowed by his high ego and unhealthy vanity. He was the perfect psychopath who sees people as nothing as puppets, were he will always pull the strings off. With no respect for the human life and lacking entirely from the sense of empathy, Jhin has no limits for his explicit sadism towards people, having the typical traits of the psychopathic serial killer. He is seemingly chill and calmed almost the entirety of time, a calculating and meticulous mind that reasons before acting, but such traits are overshadowed by his craving need of attention. Being extremely flamboyant and melodramatic, Jhin always looks to be the center of attention, don't caring if it's by the good or bad way. His obsession with the number four leads to many questions, if he is a genius he believes to be or simply an extremely developed psycho. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Male Category:Extravagant Category:Serial Killers Category:Assassins Category:Charismatic Category:Nameless Category:Enigmatic Category:Obsessed Category:Mongers Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Psychopath Category:Mentally Ill Category:Sadists Category:Protagonists Category:Status Dependent upon Player Choice Category:Sophisticated Category:Mercenaries Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Muses Category:Type Dependent on Version